hxhfandomcom-20200215-history
Satotz
|movie debut = |arc = |ova debut= |game debut= |english = |japanese = |status =Active |gender =Male |race = Human |birthplace = |birthday = |age = |height = |weight = |bloodtype = |residence = |nationality = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Hunter |previous occupation = Hunter Exam Examiner |partner = |previous partner = |headquarters = |trained = |instructor = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |rank = |classification = Archaeological Hunter |aura type = |graduation = |grad age = |registration = |number = |group = |family = |techniques = |tools = |nen = }} is the appointed examiner for Phase One of the 287th Hunter Exam. Appearance Satotz is a middle-aged man with a middle parting hairstyle and a handlebar moustache. His mouth is not visible. He always wears a suit and a short tie. Plot 287th Hunter Exam arc Satotz appears in the tunnel underneath Zaban City just before the start of Phase One. He tells the Hunter applicants to follow him in a marathon of unknown length to test their endurance and mental strengthVol 1, p.137. The marathon finally ends when they arrive at an exit near the Numere Wetlands where he warns the remaining applicants of the dangerous creatures living here and asks them to follow him with great care. A man suddenly appears, claiming to be the real examiner and accusing him of being a Man-Faced ape in disguise. Before Satotz can explain, Hisoka throws some cards at him and the man at once. Satotz catches the cards with ease while the accuser has his head pierced and diesVol 1, p.170-171. This proves that Satotz is the real examiner. He warns Hisoka not to provoke him again then continues to lead the applicants on another marathon through the wetlands to the site of the Second Phase, the Visca Forest Reserve. After arriving in the reserve, even though his duty has been carried out, Satotz stays to see how the two Gourmet Hunters Buhara and Menchi will run the Second PhaseVol 2, p.33, and it is probably he who reports Menchi's unfair decision to fail all 70 applicants in the second test of Phase Two to Chairman Netero by phone. In the Final Phase, after Gon is knocked unconscious by Hanzo, Satotz sits by his bed when he wakes up, congratulates him for having become a Hunter and advises him on what to do with the Hunter License. He then tells Gon about his work as an archaeological Hunter and what happened to the other applicants in the Final Phase. When the exam is already over, upon looking at the Hunter License Kite gave Gon, he reveals to Gon that it belongs to Ging and that Ging was the Hunter whose work inspired him to devote himself to the preservation and restoration of ruinsVol 5, p.59. He also almost tells Gon that there is another exam awaiting but is able to refrain from doing soVol 5, p.61. New Hunter Chairman Election arc After the death of Chairman Netero, Satotz appears at the Hunters Association's headquarters to vote for the 13th ChairmanCh 320, p.12. References HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hunters Category:Nen users Category:Examiners